Recuerdos
by Qua3183
Summary: Harry Potter, después de muchos años, tiene recuerdos que le torturan poco a poco. El final llega con una tragedia que lo obliga a callar...


**¡Hola! Esta es el primer one (es más un song fic, pero bueno...) que subo por aquí...Espero sea de su agrado y por supuesto, sus comentarios al respecto. **

**Pdta. Esta pareja me pareció interesante porque la vi en una historia de Dniz, por lo cual, espero sea del agrado de muchos, dado que no la manejo mucho.**

**Pdta 2. Lo que se encuentra en letra normal, es lo que sucede en el presente, lo que se encuentra en cursiva únicamente es la letra de la canción y lo que se encuentra en cursiva y negrilla son recuerdos.**

**DISCLAIRMER: HP y sus personajes, lugares y demás son propiedad de la señora J.K Rowling.**

**CAPITULO ÚNICO**

Desde la ventana, veo a mis hijos en la Madriguera, jugando con sus primos, sonriendo, corriendo… A mi lado, mi pelirroja esposa lee algún libro que le pasó Hermione, en el afán de entretenerla en algo más que quidditch. Ronald y Hermione se encuentran fuera, bajo la sombra de un árbol frondoso que los cobija. Cierro los ojos y solo veo aquellos ojos azules y soñadores, que tanto me cautivaron y que por mi estúpido temor, no quise tomar como míos… Nunca entendí como terminé en Gryffindor, si mi valentía se vio desmoronada frente a los sueños de ella…

_A hundred days had made me older_

_Since the last time that i´ve saw your pretty face_

**_…Estaba solo en el bosque; veía los thestrals y me preguntaba el porqué nadie más podía verlos, salvo ella, la lunática que me dijo que no estaba loco por verlos. Entonces vi caer un pedazo de comida al lado de aquellas criaturas, y al voltear encontré a mi loca amiga. Ella estaba hablando sobre la rareza de aquellos seres que comían mientras los observábamos, sin embargo, no se en que momento mi mente empezó a divagar, viendo a aquella Ravenclaw de una forma diferente. Sonreí como idiota, escuchando lo último que me dijo, relacionado con la soledad y los posibles deseos de Voldemort de verme solo, para atacarme con mayor facilidad…_**

Fueron tan solo unos minutos, los que estuve en el mundo de los sueños… Sin embargo, no fueron suficientes para mi; sentí que apretaban mi mano suavemente, y miré a Ginny, quien con un leve gesto me decía que iba afuera con su familia. Yo asentí y sonreí sin pensar; la quiero, es obvio que así es, sin embargo no estoy seguro que ella era la mujer con quien quería pasar el resto de mi vida, sin embargo así es, y tengo que resignarme ante el hecho de saber que si hubiese sido un poco más valiente, tal vez haber sacado la casta del león que representa la que fue, mi casa en Hogwarts, en este momento aquella Weasley no estaría a mi lado, sino una hermosa rubia de ojos azules, soñadora y feliz. Apenas escucho la puerta tras de mi cerrarse suavemente, no dudo en cerrar los ojos y entregarme nuevamente a los sueños.

_A thousand lights had made me colder and i don´t think i can look at this the same_

_But all the miles had separate_

_They disappear now when i´m dreaming of your face_

**_…Para la reunión de Slughorn no tenía acompañante previsto, o al menos, eso daba a entender; sin embargo, ya sabía quién era la elegida para acompañarme aquella noche. Todo el mundo pensó que había sido simplemente una casualidad, y así debería ser; habíamos sido prudentes durante un tiempo, y no podíamos más que mantener la fachada de buenos amigos frente a los demás. La única que lo sabía era Hermione, quién como siempre, se mantuvo en silencio apoyándonos ciento por ciento. Para invitarla a la reunión, tomé prestada la sala de los menesteres, que tantas veces nos vio compartir clases con el Ejercito de Dumbledore; una cena en la cual me ayudó Hermione y por supuesto, la magia que rodeaba nuestras vidas y corazones, la magia del amor…_**

No había previsto que mi mente fuera tan despiadada y cruel, de traerme ese recuerdo entre mis sueños; abrí los ojos esperando que hubiese pasado mucho tiempo, y que el cansancio hubiese desaparecido para salir con energías renovadas, y con mis hijos, olvidarme de ese dolor que me tenía ahogado; sin embargo mis deseos fueron truncados, al sentir nuevamente mis párpados caer pesadamente, y entrar de nuevo en aquel mundo de Morfeo.

_I´M Here Without You Baby  
But Your Still On My Lonely Mind  
I Think About You Baby  
And I Dream About You All The Time  
I´M Here Without You Baby  
But Your Still With Me In My Dreams  
And Tonight It´S Only You And Me_

**_...La fiesta con Slughorn tuvo muchas sorpresas; asistir con Luna fue una excelente idea, porque me permitía distraerme del objetivo de investigar a Draco Malfoy en esos días; charlamos amenamente y junto con Hermione, quien se escondía de su pareja por detestable, logramos tomar con humor la noche. Esa hubiera sido la noche perfecta para contarle al mundo que ella y yo estábamos juntos, sin embargo, por una salida no planeada perdí mi objetivo y terminé escuchando a Snape hablando con Malfoy… Los días siguientes fueron intensos, preocupantes, entre mis salidas con Dumbledore y los reclamos de Hermione por utilizar un libro de pociones con anotaciones de quien sabe quien, me volví irritable, casi como cuando en quinto año aquella rubia se había acercado a mi; a pesar de ella mantener siempre una calma absoluta, empezaba a notar su irritación por la forma como yo a veces le trataba. Entonces una noche, luego de lanzarle a Malfoy un hechizo que había encontrado en aquel libro maldito, las cosas se complicaron; Ginny me acompañó a la sala de los menesteres a dejar aquel libro, y mientras avanzaba pidió que cerrara los ojos para evitar ver donde lo dejaba. Mis otros sentidos estaban muy sensibles, al no poder ver, y escuchaba ruidos alternos desde múltiples puntos; cuando abrí mis ojos, vi a Ginny frente a mi, demasiado cerca para mi gusto, y en un movimiento lento y casi imperceptible, me besó. Respondí al beso casi por instinto, y cuando ella se alejó, nuevamente escuche ruidos en aquella sala, que atribuí a las miles de cosas que allí se guardaban…_**

Abrir los ojos ante este sueño, solo hizo que la rabia se apoderara de mi… Recordar como había sido que había empezado el fin, era algo con lo que siempre me torturaría. Me puse en pie y esquivando esa necesidad de seguir durmiendo, logré reunirme con mi familia para olvidar lo que mi mente me traía para torturarme. No duré mucho tiempo compartiendo con los míos, cuando una sensación extraña me atacó de repente. Hermione lo notó y me pidió que fuéramos a caminar un rato por el bosque que colinda con la Madriguera, para estirar un poco los músculos, en tanto los hermanos Weasley hablaban con sus padres de algún tema en particular. No dude un momento en hacerlo, y mientras comenzaba la caminata, no pude evitar volver mi mente a aquellos años donde mi corazón fue robado y nunca devuelto.

_The Miles Just Keep Rollin  
As The People Either Way To Say Hello  
I´Ve Heard This Life Is Overrated  
But I Hope That It Gets Better As We Go_

I´M Here Without You Baby  
But Your Still On My Lonely Mind  
I Think About You Baby  
And I Dream About You All The Time  
I´M Here Without You Baby  
But Your Still With Me In My Dreams  
And Tonight Girl It´S Only You And Me

**_…La vi de nuevo, pero ella estaba distante, no quería seguirme, no me sonreía y en sus ojos, solo se veía un dejo de tristeza. Aquella fue la penúltima vez que tuve oportunidad de probar sus labios, primero porque fue antes de irme con Dumbledore a aquella cueva y que posteriormente le matara Snape en la torre de Astronomía, y segundo, porque me explicó que aquellos ruidos alternos que escuché aquella noche en la sala de los menesteres, era un secreto bien guardado y que nunca saldría a la luz: era ella, nuestro amor y en parte, nuestro adiós. La muerte de Dumbledore hizo que nos alejáramos más y que Ginny se acercara más a mi; muy a mi pesar, no volví a tener un momento con Luna a solas, y esto solo hizo que la distancia tomara las decisiones que debía tomar el corazón. Entonces partí en la búsqueda de los Horrocrux, con una Hermione sosteniéndome y un Ronald irritable. Supe entonces que mi futuro con Luna estaba truncado, en el mismo momento que al vernos en la Mansión Malfoy, ella no se lanzaba hacia mi por ver a Ronald, hermano de quien suponía era mi novia. Busqué su mirada con la mía para hablar sin palabras, ¡Merlín sabe que lo hice! Pero los gritos desgarradores de Hermione me hicieron perder el norte, y después de ver el espejo y pedir ayuda a quien creía, era Dumbledore, la vi partir de la mano de Dobby, dejando nuevamente mi valentía oculta y demostrando que de Gryffindor solo tengo la posición que dispuso aquel sombrero, en parte por mi negativa a estar en Slytherin y en parte, por mi propia indecisión…_**

- Nuevamente te torturan los recuerdos, ¿no es así, Harry? – Hermione me miraba, mientras yo caminaba con la cabeza gacha. No tuve necesidad de afirmar, ella lo sabía. Miré a sus ojos y supe que ella estaba pasando por lo mismo que yo, aunque esa es otra historia. Aquellos pelirrojos con quienes compartimos nuestra ahora, "vida perfecta", nunca sabrán que nuestros corazones pertenecen a un águila y una serpiente, dos mujeres maravillosas que por nuestra cobardía y el no querer hacer lo incorrecto, nos llevo a vivir una vida, que aunque tiene su margen de felicidad, no está completa.

_Everything I Know,  
And Anywhere I Go  
It Gets Hard But It Won´T Take Away My Love  
And When The Last One Falls,  
When It´S All Said And Done  
It Get Hard But It Won´T Take Away My Love_

**_…Volver a Hogwarts nunca fue tan increíble. Apenas traspasé el retrato, y vi a todos en la Sala de los Menesteres, busqué entre los rostros conocidos aquellos ojos azules que me daban la paz que en parte necesitaba en ese momento; cual sería la sorpresa, cuando me encontré con unos ojos dirigiéndose hacía mi, pero no precisamente azules, sino marrones y con un brillo especial. Ginny se lanzó hacia mi y me besó con pasión contenida, para al separarse decir mi nombre en un susurro. Sonreí, tal vez por pensar que le había confundido y que la que me besaba no era ella sino mi Luna, pero cuando pude ver a través de Ginny, me encontré con los ojos de ella, llenos de dolor y decepción. Todos empezaron a preguntar qué buscar y entonces Luna, mi bella niña, había dado con el posible objeto que podía contener tan oscura magia. La seguí, creía ciegamente en ella y fuimos con el fantasma de las águilas, pero mucho antes de llegar a nuestro objetivo, no dude y la abracé hacia mi, sintiendo su calor. Ella me envolvió de igual forma en sus brazos y me sentí flotar; nuestros labios no dudaron en encontrarse y reconocer con posesión lo que les correspondía. Nunca treinta segundos me parecieron tan eternos como en ese momento. El temor a morir estaba presente en aquel beso, al igual que el perdón que necesitaba, la falta que nos hicimos, el tiempo que queríamos recuperar… - Cuando termine todo esto, estaremos juntos Luna. Dame una oportunidad más – dije en un susurro, mientras ella sonreía y asentía levemente, tomando mi mano para llevarme frente a la Dama Gris. Antes de dejarme con aquel fantasma, se acercó a mi y me abrazó con fuerza – Gracias por todo, Harry – dijo en un susurro; no entendí sus palabras hasta que en medio de la batalla, Neville me detuvo y preguntando por ella, confesando su amor a los cuatro vientos. Eso me dejó sin habla y por un momento sin respiración. En ese momento entendí, que la había perdido…_**

Fue una hora, en la que el silencio era nuestra charla más importante; con los niños paseando de un lado a otro, saltando y jugando alrededor nuestro, era imposible hablar con la seguridad que nuestros corazones exigían. Volvimos a la Madriguera, con un poco de la paz que estábamos buscando. No había notado que Hermione se sentía inquieta también, hasta que en el bosque el silencio habló por si solo. Ella tenía sus propios recuerdos, sus propios demonios… Al llegar, encontramos a Ginny llorando y a un Ronald con cara de acontecimiento; en las manos de mi mejor amigo, se encontraba "El Profeta" en una edición especial, donde informaba que la reconocida empresaria Pansy Parkinson y su esposo, junto a dos reconocidos Herbólogos del mundo mágico, Luna Lovegood (ahora Longbottom) y Neville Longbottom, habían muerto en un viaje de investigación patrocinado por la Slytherin en el continente africano. Al ver la noticia, levanté mi vista y Hermione ya tenía una sombra de lágrimas en sus ojos; en lugar de abrazar a mi esposa, a quien ya consolaba su hermano, me acerqué a la castaña quién sentía en ese momento el mismo dolor que yo. Ambos perdimos, en una cruel coincidencia del destino, al amor de nuestras vidas, sin darnos la oportunidad de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, como debió pasar unos años atrás… Yo sofocaba mi dolor en el abrazo, mientras Hermione lloraba inconsolablemente, ambos bajo el velo que el Ejercito de Dumbledore en su momento permitió unirnos a la única persona en común entre todos, Luna, pero cada uno sufriendo por su propio demonio, su propio amor perdido: yo por Luna Lovegood y ella por Pansy Parkinson, pero esa, era otra historia.

_I´M Here Without You Baby  
But Your Still On My Lonely Mind  
I Think About You Baby  
And I Dream About You All The Time  
I´M Here Without You Baby  
But Your Still With Me In My Dreams  
And Tonight Girl It´S Only You And Me_

THE END

¡Espero les haya gustado, así sea un poco! Hasta una próxima (si se da la oportunidad).

Qua


End file.
